Lucifer (The Primordials)
Lucifer, formerly known as Heylel, is the third creation and second son of God and the second oldest of the Archangels. He is also the former holder of the Mark of Chaos and the original Ruler of Hell. History Heylel was created by God after Michael, as a being of Light similar to Him. Heylel assisted his brothers and Pagan in sealing away Chaos after he corrupted the Leviathan and The Nephesh, with Heylel offering to bear the Mark to keep Chaos sealed. The Mark proved to be a curse and when God made humanity He asked the angels to bow them in respect with all but Heylel doing so, the Mark had made him jealous of them and caused him to eventually attempt to corrupt humanity with sin. Heylel tricked Gadreel into letting him into the Garden of Eden and came across the man who would become Mundus, copying the Mark of Chaos onto him before torturing the man until he died. Mundus ended up a White Eyed Knight of Hell from the torture, but he did not exhibit the sadism and evil that Heylel was trying to bring out in humanity and was abandoned shortly afterward. Heylel later tortured Lilith, turning her into the first "correct" Demon to show how flawed they were and even cursed humanity with sin. Upon seeing this happen, God, with a heavy heart, asked Michael to cast Heylel out once he returned to Heaven as punishment for his actions. Heylel was later approached by Amara after humanity was banished from the Garden of Eden, who tried to convince him to join her and set Chaos free. However, Heylel tricked her and altered the Mark of Chaos so that it would seal Amara before giving it to Cain, creating the Mark of Cain in the process. Heylel was eventually sealed into the Cage by Michael, but by that time he created all of the White Eyed Demons he planned to and corrupted humanity with sin. At some point in time, Heylel abandoned his God-given name and took on the name Lucifer, and would be referred to as such by his brethren from then on. Present Day Lucifer was freed from the cage once Lilith who was the final seal on his prison was killed, and proceeded to find a temporary vessel in the form of a man named Nick while attempting to get Sam to say "Yes" He eventually managed to open Death's Coffin at the expense of hundreds of lives and freed Death's power from it before binding the horseman to help Lucifer with his plans. Eventually, Lucifer discovered that the leaders among the Pantheons were meeting to try to find a way to stop the apocalypse, and he appeared at the hotel, slaughtering all but Isis, Odin, Kali, and Gabriel, who was saved by Pagan from him. Death eventually encountered Dean in Chicago, and he was not happy with the leash that Lucifer had put on him. Death gave Dean his ring and told him how to open the seal of Lucifer's Cage so that they could send the Archangel back into his prison. However, Lucifer knew of this way to open the cage and allowed the brothers to attempt their plan so he could have Sam consent to being his vessel. Sam said "Yes" to Lucifer who then possessed his true vessel, acting as Sam and tricking Dean into thinking his brother had defeated the Devil before abandoning the facade, taunting Dean with his victory over the Winchesters before leaving. Appearing at the Stull Cemetery for their final battle Lucifer confronted his older brother Michael, but they were interrupted by Dean, Castiel, and Bobby who managed to seal Lucifer back in the cage, with Michael being pulled in as well. While in the Cage, Lucifer brutally tortured Sam until Pagan appeared and rose the younger Winchester, with The Devil visibly frightened of the Primordial Being. Late Pagan gave him a book called Apocalypse for Dummies as a joke; however, its contents were entirely unhelpful to his goals and instead it was actually a blank book which held an enchantment that gradually turned the Cage's appearance into a replica of the Garden of Eden in addition to rendering the environment less harsh to bear. Upon the book's effects completing Lucifer answered Adam's question of what area they were in was after appearing before Michael and his brother's vessel. Powers & Abilities Lucifer, as the second archangel, holds a vast amount of power, only rivaled by a Demiurge or Eldritch Horror, and only surpassed by the Primordial Beings, Amara, and Michael. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Lucifer holds a great deal of power, more than any other angel except Michael, and due to his Light and tremendous power Lucifer was able to fight and eventually seal away Chaos with the assistance of his brothers and Pagan. Lucifer has been described as powerful beyond belief and is capable of slaughtering almost everything in existence with the snap of his fingers. * Low Tier Nigh-Omniscience: Lucifer, being the second oldest angel, hold a vast amount of knowledge about the creation and everything that exists in it. * Immortality: Lucifer has existed since before the physical universe, and is above age and disease. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Lucifer is extremely durable, able to survive fighting against Chaos, and is immune to all conventional and almost all supernatural weapons, with only the strongest of beings and their weapons being able to harm and kill him. When Kali used her full power to try and burn Lucifer his only reaction was to smirk at her. The only people that are for sure capable of harming him are his brothers, the Archreaper, both Demiurge, the younger Horsemen, the Eldritch Horrors, and the Primordial Beings or their Shards. * Supernatural Perception: Lucifer is able to perceive almost any being in existence and see through any illusion, with only the Primordial Beings are known to be capable of blocking his sight and make illusions that he can't for sure identify and overcome. * Reality Manipulation: Lucifer taught Gabriel everything he knows and can outdo anything that his younger brother does with this power. However, despite his experience with this ability, he was unable to identify Pagan's usage of it to trick him. In addition, Lucifer demonstrated an inability to overwrite a change to reality made by a Primordial Being, as he was incapable of changing the Cage back to its original appearance. * Super Strength: Lucifer imbues his vessel with a vast amount of physical strength, and is able to overpower and kill almost anything. Only the Primordial Beings, Amara, and Michael are capable of physically overwhelm him. * Powerful Holy White Light: Lucifer can project a blast of destructive light from his palm, able to injure or kill most beings, and deal tremendous damage to the world. He used this power in an attempt to mutilate Adam Milligan's soul, releasing enough power to destroy the solar system with ease. * Highly Advanced Smiting: Lucifer is an Archangel, and therefore is able to smite all monsters and demons, except Mundus and Cain due to their Marks, effortlessly. He can even smite all angels aside from his fellow Archangels and Joshua with only a slight amount of effort. * Cryokinesis: Lucifer is able to generate and manipulate spiritual ice that can lower temperatures drastically across a whole city and freeze a group of Leviathan solid. * Pyrokinesis: When trying to alter the changed appearance of the Cage, Lucifer manifested a massive inferno. * Teleportation: As the second angel, Lucifer can teleport almost anywhere in all of the creation, unless blocked by one of the Primordial Beings, a sufficiently powerful seal such as the Cage, or, temporarily at least, a circle of Holy Fire. In addition, he is unable to enter Heaven under his own power. * Curse Copying/Modification/Removal: Lucifer was able to copy the Mark of Chaos onto Mundus, and later removed it from himself after giving an altered version of the Mark to Cain. * Entity Corruption: Lucifer can corrupt beings, as seen when he twisted the souls of Mundus, Lilith, Alastair, Sin, and Legion into White Eyed Demons by torturing them; however, Mundus was also transformed into a Knight of Hell due to the Mark of Chaos. Equipment * Archangel Blade (Formerly): Lucifer once wielded a blade that could kill most beings, even an Archangel or a Leviathan. Vulnerabilities Even though Lucifer is one of the most powerful beings in existence, he holds some weaknesses. Beings * Primordial Beings: As the first and most powerful beings to exist, they can kill Lucifer. * Amara: As she is a fragment of a Primordial Being, Amara is stronger than the four archangels individually, however, she is unable to defeat them when they are united. * Demiurge: A Demiurge, being the physical offspring of a Primordial Being and a Human can currently match Lucifer, and one day might be able to defeat him. * Eldritch Horror: An Eldritch Horror could match Lucifer in power. * Joshua: For some reason, the Gardner of Heaven cannot be affected by Lucifer's powers. However, Lucifer could easily beat his younger brother to death. Weapons * The Splinter: As he is corrupted by the Mark of Chaos, this weapon could instantly kill Lucifer. * Pagan's Sword: The personal weapon of Pagan can kill him. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can kill him. * Archangel Blades: These weapons are able to kill anything up to and including Archangels. * Archreaper Scythe: The scythe of the Archreaper can kill Lucifer. Other * Holy Oil: Fires made from Holy Oil can destroy Lucifer's Vessel. A circle of it can also imprison him for a short time. * Lucifer's Cage: This cage was specifically made to imprison someone on the level of an Archangel, even if the two were willing to work together, Michael and Lucifer would be unable to breach it. * Arrogance/Pride: Lucifer's arrogance and pride in his own abilities can cause him to make mistakes, and believe that no being can trick him, resulting in Odin escaping from his assault due to him believing that his power could not have failed in killing the deity, and allowing Odin to pull off an illusion he might not have otherwise been able to. Gallery Lucifer's Book.jpg| Lucifer reading the book Pagan gave him. Trivia The name Lucifer is a translation of the Hebrew word/name Heylel. (I think...) Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Villains Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Higher Beings Category:Archangels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Angels Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters